dorm buddies
by Cassie Blaine
Summary: they live together. they work together. they aren't even friends. not even close. so what are they?


**AN Draco and Hermione are head girl and boy and share a dorm. This is what happens when you get to know someone you shouldn't.**

There was a violent knock on the door; she knew it had to be Draco, who else would come knocking at one in the morning. She knew he must be back from the hogs head, drunk as usual. Sometimes she made him sleep out in the prefect common room but she wasn't actually asleep yet so for once he hadn't actually done anything wrong. She got up and opened the door for him; he mumbled thanks and crashed into her wardrobe, stubbing his toe.

"shit" he yelled drunkenly, his toe really hurt. Hermione turned on the light, grabbed his elbow and shoved him onto his bed. She was so used to this routine. She peeled off his shirt, noticing that his skinny frame now had some impressive muscles and hints of a six-pack. 'I wonder who he's trying to impress' she thought to herself as she took his shoes off, grabbed his blanket and placed it on top of him, he was already asleep.

Drako woke the next morning in a compromising position, Hermione had obviously been up for a while as she had wet hair which meant that shed already had her shower; but hadn't quite got fully dressed. Her slim figure was decked out in just a lacy pair of underwear and a matching bra 'wow, he thought to himself, it's just like porn, only real'. …….. "AARGH" he suddenly yelled coming to his senses, "did I sleep in?" he asked Hermione, who up until then had no idea Draco was awake and aware that she was half naked. "GOD DRACO, I didn't know you were awake" Hermione screeched as the grabbed her silky dressing gown off her bed and quickly put it on; "gosh, you're such a little perv, and no, you didn't sleep in, its Saturday". "Oh right" he said. He realised that he was shirtless but still had his pants and socks from last night. "Did you undress me, mudblood?" he asked Hermione as she pulled a pair of jeans over her underwear. "Oh, so you wanted to sleep in your shoes and thick silk shirt?" Hermione retorted, doing up the buttons on her jeans as she said it. 'Gosh, she really does have a good body, I now know what weasley was on about, she's hot' Draco thought, but immediately took it back, he couldn't go all soft on granger, she was a mudblood, no mater how good looking she was.

Draco got up and pulled off his socks, then his pants to reveal a pair of black satin boxers. Hermione turned around, saw him and blushed, she didn't know Draco was undressing, usually he was asleep when she got dressed and she'd already left for the library by the time he got up. "Like what you see Granger?" Draco asked seductively, he couldn't help himself; she was so darn sexy when she was flustered. "I…um…need…a...um…TOP! I need a top!" she said and grabbed the nearest article of clothing which turned out to be Draco's shirt from last night. "You can have it if you want Granger, I'm not wearing it today" he said as he edged closer to her, their bodies almost touching. She could feel the heat of his breath against her neck, and she liked it, she couldn't believe that Draco could make her feel so flustered and sexy, at the same time.

She grabbed him by the arm and pushed him onto his bed, just like last night, only this time she jumped on top of him and began to lavish kisses up his neck until she reached his mouth and gently pushed her lips against his.

He hadn't got close to any action since he broke it off with that skank pansy after she'd cheated on him with the quittitch coach; Dan. And he couldn't believe his eyes, Granger, Hermione Granger in his bed, on top of him, kissing him; it was like a dream come true. Except usually he dreamt of the youngest weasley girl, not granger. But granger was equally as sexy as Ginny, he thought.

Suddenly it all stopped. Hermione laughed and got off him. Straightened her jeans and grabbed a top, one of her own this time. She bent down over him, kissed him quickly and whispered "back to the office" as she grabbed her book bad and headed out to meet Ginny and the others for breakfast

**AN reviews please. I will write another chapter if I get some good reviews. Constructive criticism please.**


End file.
